


Mick Rory and the playthings of tomorrow

by Cap_can_step_on_me



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cigars, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, M/M, Puppy Play, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_can_step_on_me/pseuds/Cap_can_step_on_me
Summary: Mick did a thing.
Relationships: Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Mick Rory, Nate Heywood/Mick Rory, Ray Palmer/Mick Rory, Rip Hunter/Mick Rory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mick Rory and the playthings of tomorrow

Mick rose from his queen size bed with a groan as the midday sun burned into his eyes, he tossed the sheets off the bed, the maid would get them. He stood, his body exposed in all it's glory, and went to the locked box on his dresser and unlocked it. He rubbed the velvet of the box gently before reaching for what required such a box. When the Legion of Doom used the spear of destiny, well simply put Mick was horny and somehow that was powerful enough to override everyone else's desires. Mick picked up the jockstrap from the box, the familiar emblem of an atom reminding him of who the jockstrap used to be, and how concious he still was even though he was purely just fabric now.

Mick slipped the jockstrap on, he could almost hear Ray screaming in objection, or pleasure, which got him semi hard, he rubbed the front of his package, knowing Ray could feel everything he was doing, and that Ray could taste his cock and his jizz whenever he blew a load in it. Mick took sometime to admire how Ray looked wrapped around his groin before he opened the door to leave his bedroom and enter the main room of the penthouse. He walked along the hardwood floor in nothing but the jockstrap that was formaly, and still is in a sense, Ray Palmer. Mick sat on the dark leather couch directly across from the TV and grabbed the remote from the coffee table before resting his feet on his footrest, which used to be Jax.

He didn't want to do anything sexual to the kid, so he made him useful by making him a footrest, one just as concious as Ray. However unlike Ray, Jax retained his shape even if he was now made of the same dark leather as the couch, his dick hanging from between his legs as he stayed on all fours permanently altered, his face completely visible and recognisable. In hindsight maybe Mick did want to do some kinky sex stuff to the kid given his mouth was open and his asshole exposed, so yeah he'd fucked the immobile leather Jax once or twice. 

Mick rubbed his feet against Jax's leather back feeling the smooth material against his feet sent a wave of satisfaction through his body which caused his dick to perk up a little more, Ray's fabric began to strain against Mick's cock. He decided that he'd stay in again today, crime lost some of it's fun when he could already live the high life, so he reached down and stroked himself through Ray a little more, then moved his feet up from Jax's leather back to his head so he was now on an angle and turned the TV on, trying to find something decent to watch.

Mick reached over to the table beside the couch where there was a beer waiting alongside a humidor, he always wanted to be a rich bastard bathing in money and smoking cigars, now he could do just that. He sat sipping on his beer and considering having a cigar, he knew the smell would soak into Ray and Jax which oddly sounded like a good idea. He reached over and prepared a cigar before lighting it and enjoyed it as the smoke absorbed into his former friends' fabric bodies, and he could swear he almost felt Ray coughing on his cock.

After a while he tapped the ash off the end of his cigar and into his ashtray, which was technically part of his table, because both were Nate. Nate was stuck kneeling beside the couch hands out holding a tray that acted as a table, his head up slightly and his mouth open which acted as an ashtray as the ash fell down deep into Nate's gut, but the ash wasn't the only thing, as Mick had often found himself too lazy to make it to the bathroom, so from time to time Nate acted as a urinal. Nate's form was not as different as the others' given he was still made of steel except he was incapable of moving, so like the others he was fully conscious but unable to move, on his knees with his metal cock jutting out infront of him, a rag hanging over it. Every so often Mick would take it upon himself to polish Nate, taking extra pleasure in shining Nate's cock knowing Nate could feel it and was yet incapable of reaching the climax he so desperately longed for.

Mick grazed a hand over Nate's cold metal pec as he tested his feet on Jax's head, both of which caused Mick to reach full hardness, which stretched Ray's fabric absurdly as his dick began to leak pre-cum. He didn't just change his teammates, he made his dick twelve inches hard and thick as a beercan when hard, so Ray's fabric was straining around Mick's ridiculously big cock as it spilled huge amounts of pre-cum into Ray making a clearly visible wet spot, so Mick rested his cigar so it was just under Nate's tongue which held it in place, whistled and called out here boy.

In ran Rip on all fours, panting with his tongue out as he jumped up onto the couch completely nude. This was the only old teammate he didn't make into an inanimate object, but Rip wasn't exactly in control of himself given that he was trapped in the back of his head while his body acted like Mick's pet dog, the whole scene completed by a tail shaped buttplug sticking from his ass. Mick rubbed Rip's bare chest before standing up and shifting his furniture/friends around so that Jax's leather face was just infront of Nate's metal cock Mick decided that this erotic sculpture of his friends needed something so he pealed Ray's body off of himself and wrapped him around Nate's hefty metal prick before pushing Jax forward so he was taking the head of Nate's cock into his mouth along with part of Ray's pre-cum drenched body. He took a step back to admire his handy work before picking Rip up like he was nothing and placed Rip's dick deep inside Jax's leather ass before tearing the plug from Rip's ass.  
Mick plunged deep and entirely into Rip's ass, causing the dog/man to whimper as Mick pounded his ass brutally, he didn't have to worry about Rip cumming inside Jax because Rip could only cum when Mick said so. It took Mick nearly an hour to cum but when he did he sprayed what felt like a gallon of cum up inside Rip before grabbing the tailplug and switching it for his dick. Rip pulled out from Jax and curled up into a ball on the couch as Mick put his furniture back in place and put Ray back on before grabbing his long since extinguished cigar from Nate's mouth and relighting it. Soon Rip crawled up onto Mick's lap, his hard dick poking the fabric that surrounded Mick's dick, Mick let out a small gruff chuckle thinking about Ray taking it from both ends. Maybe he'd take the spear down from the mantle and change things again, after all he didn't tear the spear away at the last second and turn the Legion into couch cushions for nothing.


End file.
